Case of the Red Demon
by Crescentium
Summary: Brad Crawford is ready to leave Rosenkreuz. More than ready. Unfortunately, he still has one more task to perform and two telepaths in his way. Includes a sequel "Operation Oracle" starting from ch54.
1. Run along, Oracle

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	2. I sit here now

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	3. Crawford―Crawford―Crawford―

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	4. Let me see

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	5. ―something more than this

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	6. How are they doing?

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	7. That mind

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	8. Show me

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	9. You didn't see it

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	10. Ja, Herr Crawford

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	11. What has he done to you?

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	12. You think it's that easy?

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	13. Let me out

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	14. Focus, Oracle

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	15. The promise

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	16. Always apart

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	17. Gold and copper

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	18. More, more, more

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	19. A fool's forever

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	20. Schuldig

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	21. That's a good start

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	22. I've seen

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	23. Only the taste of your own fever

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	24. Not like this

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	25. Not my fault

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	26. You played me

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	27. Here's what I think, Oracle

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	28. I'm not okay

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	29. Patience

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	30. Just another man

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	31. Closer to home

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	32. Ready soon?

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	33. Let go, Oracle

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	34. Give me your hand

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	35. You'll grow up

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	36. Yes, Herr Dietrich

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	37. Just let go

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	38. Let it burn, Schuldig

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	39. There's my boy

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	40. Together

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	41. It hurts

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	42. Don't leave

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	43. Need

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	44. And I shall teach you

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	45. It's time

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	46. The Outside

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	47. Pet telepath

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	48. The puppet walks

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	49. As you wish, mein Herr

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	50. I am proud of you

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	51. I have your future

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	52. Never afraid

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	53. Epilogue

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	54. -- OPERATION ORACLE -- Prologue

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	55. Good evening, Oracle

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	56. What of Crawford?

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	57. Exercises

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	58. Always old enough

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	59. Nothing personal

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	60. Shadows

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	61. What have you done

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	62. Not a sound

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	63. Not weak

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	64. It's different

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	65. It's a dogs' sport

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	66. Let's talk

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	67. Go on, Oracle

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	68. So many shadows

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	69. Look at me

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	70. It's later

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


	71. Not ashamed

**June 2014 - message from the author.**

Hello. I'm sorry if you are returning here to read my work and seeing this is a shock to you. I regret to inform you that I have moved my fiction off this site.

Reasons are one part personal choice, another part the fact that this site is not friendly for my type of fiction. Meaning, I'm aware that most of my fiction is somewhat daring and demanding in both style and content, and as such, it's not suitable for all ages, but there is no way to limit the audience of the works posted here. Instead of beginning to censor or edit parts of my work, I'm removing it altogether, including the less-daring and less-demanding works. I've left this message in place of all my chapters for now because I didn't want to delete the works immediately.

If you have been enjoying my work - as I know some of you have been (thank you again for your awesome feedback!) - you're welcome to ask me for links via Private Message. For the moment, I still post new chapters for some of my unfinished works elsewhere.

Thanks for the good run, everyone!


End file.
